This Is My Life Chapter 2
by J3SA
Summary: Roxas had never really gotten along well with others. He was always the outsider. And then Axel came along. At first he was annoying. But then... What is this? Roxas has no idea of what he wants anymore...


_Who does he think he is? He doesn't even know me, doesn't know a single thing about me and yet he's here asking me out on a date! Well... Okay... Not a date... Not exactly. He did say the word date but he meant we were studying together._

_Besides! Why would I want to go to this creeps house in the first place. I don't know him; I don't know a single thing about him. For all I know he could be some kind of creeper who has been stalking me for days and wants to take me home and kill me or something. _

_Okay, so that's highly unlikely, I know. But I don't care. I don't let people in like that so easily. I can't just be all like "Oh yeah sure Axel, let's go back to your place for a while." That's something that Sora would do! And I'm not Sora. I'm smarter than Sora._

_And Zexion and Demyx, they made fun of me! Who do they think they are? They're supposed to be my friend's not stupid jerks who think it's funny to do stupid shit like that to me... They probably sent him to come and be a creeper to me. I wouldn't put it past them to do something like that, try to hook me up with the ass hole. They seem to have this weird thought in their heads that I'm gay or something. _

_I've had girlfriends before! Well, I've had ONE girlfriend before. And so what it wasn't the BEST relationship on earth, but that doesn't mean that it was horrible. It also does not mean that I'm GAY!_

_Anyways, I figure that it's about time I changed my looks. I've looked the same for too long and I need to be different. Maybe I'll get some piercings or something... We'll see..._

_Day Two._

One week. That's how long Roxas had managed to avoid the stupid red haired guy for. He had skipped out on his classes, which meant he hadn't stepped foot on his University Campus for a week. He wondered how much work he had missed in total. It had to be a lot. And his teacher was going to murder him, he just knew it. He was one of the teacher's favourite students and he always counted on Roxas to let the class know exactly what he meant. He tended to speak in terms that were a bit too hard for the rest of the class to understand, terms that only the blonde haired, blue eyed male could properly understand.

He was surprised that Zexion or Sora hadn't gone to his teacher asking him for the work that Roxas missed out on. Surprised, and hurt. He had thought that his best friend or his brother would have thought about him. In fact, now that he thought about it, neither of them had even made any effort to talk to him. He hadn't received a text message on his phone for the entire week, no phone calls were made to him, and his brother hadn't even knocked on his door to wake him up.

_Shows how much attention people pay to me... _

He turned and stared in the mirror for what seemed to be the tenth time that morning. He admired the new hair colour he had given himself; he thought it made him look really good. Sora still hadn't seen it yet though. His blonde spikes, the same colour and style he'd had since he was younger were now a dark black. His hair was still spiked though, he couldn't get rid of that, it was his trademark hair style.

He had woken up this morning and decided it was about time he got out of bed and went back to school. He needed to pass his course, and skipping out all the time was NOT going to help. He was falling behind and needed to get all his work done so he could catch up.

After checking that his hair was done perfectly, and that his clothes were sitting straight on his body Roxas decided that he had to stop stalling and finally get his ass in gear and get to school. He wondered if Axel was still in his classes or if he had left. Roxas hoped he had left but he knew that he wouldn't have luck like that and Axel would still be there when he arrived at class today.

He left the house without a word to Sora, deciding that if Sora was going to ignore him then Roxas was just going to give it straight back. He knew it was silly and childish, immature. But he didn't really care. It hurt him to know that his own twin brother didn't care enough to come and give him his work, or even feed him.

Roxas was just skin and bones at this stage. He went through his phases where he just wouldn't eat for a while, mostly it was because he was depressed again, and the only person who could ever make him eat when he was like that was Sora. And a lot of the time Sora couldn't handle his brother's state and chose to avoid him, instead of care for him. Many times Roxas had told himself that he needed to force himself out of it and get some food into him instead of being stupid, but because of how he was he just didn't have the motivation to get up and do something. He would rather just lie in bed and stare at nothing all day.

And this week had been no exception to that. Fresh cuts on his wrists had just started to heal themselves over and were currently covered with a small bandage which was hidden by Roxas' usual black and white checkered wrist bracelet. The ones on his legs were fresher than those on his arm and hadn't started healing over just yet. It was okay; his pants covered them up so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. Not that he'd really care if anyone saw them anyway; it was more for Sora's sanity than his own.

He arrived at school a lot earlier than usual so nobody was really here yet, just those who had the early morning classes. He decided it was just a little to chilly that morning to be sitting outside in the air so he made his way in to the library and sat down in front of one of the computers. The one he was usually on, in the very corner of the small library computer room. He logged on and sat back in his chair as he waited for the computer to load up. They were old computers and they took their time, which always really frustrated Roxas.

He had just leant forward and was logging on to the internet when a pair of warm hands snaked their way around his head and covered his eyes. He frowned against the palms of the strangers hands.

"Guess who!"

Roxas recognised the voice right away, how could he not. It was so arrogant, and obnoxious. It made his blood boil just to hear the person speak.

He reached up and tore the others hands away from his eyes, he turned around and shot a glare straight at the red haired male.

"Leave me alone, Axel." He said, trying to keep his voice calm and level.

Axel laughed and ruffled Roxas' hair,  
>"Good to see you too, kiddo." He said, he took a seat beside Roxas and lent back comfortably in the chair, his eyes on Roxas. He scanned Roxas, a frown creased in to his perfect forehead.<p>

_...Perfect...? What the hell!_

Roxas shifted in his seat uncomfortably, he didn't like the way that Axel was looking at him, and he didn't like people staring at him at all. But it was like Axel was staring at him different, like he was judging him or something. And god did Roxas HATE to be judged!

He frowned,

"Could you stop staring at me, please?" He demanded, almost yelling at Axel, even though he was right in front of him.

Axel flinched; he was acting like Roxas had hit him or something. Or maybe he had just yelled at him a lot louder than he thought he had. A dark blush instantly crossed his cheeks and he looked back at his computer screen, his busied himself with typing so he didn't have to look at Axel,

"I'm sorry... I just don't like to have people staring at me." He muttered, why was he making excuses for himself? He shouldn't have to!

Axel smiled and shook his head gently; his fiery mane of red hair shook around his face. Roxas took a glance at him and couldn't help but admire how nice it looked. He really liked it.

"Why did you dye your hair, Roxas?" Axel finally asked, his eyes were now focused on Roxas' now dyed black hair. His emerald green irises almost looked sad, it made Roxas feel bad for snapping at him. Hell, it made him feel sad for dying his hair. And that's not something he should be feeling sad about.

He inhaled deeply and then sighed.  
>"I needed a change." He said simply before typing in the web address to the website that he wanted to go to.<p>

Axel sighed lightly, causing Roxas to raise an eye brow in confusion.

"What does it matter to you?" He asked curiously. He was confused about why Axel even cared about what he did to himself.

"I liked your blonde hair." Axel stated simply, he shifted his position so that his long legs were crossed beneath his body. How could he even do something like that? It made Roxas uncomfortable just looking at it, let alone actually sitting with his own legs crossed underneath him.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders lightly,

"And why should I care about what you like?" He asked, anger coating his voice, making it sound a lot harsher than he had meant for it to be.

Axel shrugged and turned to the computer in front of him.

The room was silent for the rest of the morning, neither boy wanting to speak. Both had to pack up their stuff and walk to class side by side. This was so awkward.

Roxas could not be happier when he looked at his watch and saw that there was only a few minutes left until he could go back home and be on his own. He still hadn't seen Sora or Zexion at all today. Which was strange. Usually he saw them everywhere. Not that he was really phased by it at all. He didn't want or need to see them. If they needed something they could come to him.

He was packing his stuff up when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He froze and turned his head, sighing in annoyance when he saw the all too familiar mane of red hair. He turned his head away again and went back to packing up his belongings,  
>"What do you want, Axel?" He asked.<p>

Axel laughed and knelt down beside him, he looked up into Roxas' eyes and smiled kindly,

"I know we got off on the wrong foot yesterday." He said softly.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and nodded, "And?" He asked.

Axel shook his head,  
>"Can you please shut up and let me speak?" He asked.<p>

Roxas frowned,

"No, Why don't you shut up and-"

Axel's hand shot forward and covered Roxas' mouth, Roxas groaned in frustration but gave in and stayed quiet, his arms folded across his chest.

Axel smiled and continued with what he was saying,

"Anyway, as I was saying. We got off on the wrong foot yesterday. And I really want to make it up to you, Roxas." He paused and looked away, thinking hard, "So can we maybe hang out this afternoon? We don't even have to talk to each other. We can just study or something." He said.

Roxas stared at Axel, confusion written across his face, it was strange, it seemed like he really genuinely wanted to make things good with Roxas. He sighed deeply, maybe he should just give him a chance. He seemed like a nice enough guy even if he was kind of creepy and a bit of a stalker.

"Okay. Let's do that then." Roxas agreed.

Axel raised an eyebrow, he obviously hadn't expected that response from Roxas. It made him feel kind happy to know that he was still unpredictable. He packed up the remainder of his stuff and slid his bag up onto his left shoulder. He stood up and turned to face Axel.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Axel smiled and nodded his head, he turned his heel and walked out of the room, Roxas followed a few steps behind him.

What Roxas was greeted to when he arrived at Axel's house was not at all what he had expected to see. Honestly, he had expected some huge mansion type rich kid house. He didn't really know why he had expected that, just seemed like the kind of guy that Axel was really. But instead he was met with a small house, very old looking. The grass out the front of the house had obviously not been mown in a little while, and one of the windows had a few planks of wood over it. Apparently it had been smashed.

Axel also lived in what was known as one of the worst streets in Twilight Town. Which explained the smashed front window. Roxas wouldn't ever dream of living in this street, he would rather be homeless than live here. He bit down on his lower lip softly, it was a nervous habit he had picked up over the years and as hard as he tried to he couldn't drop it. He looked up at Axel, he looked almost embarrassed to have Roxas here with him.

Axel inhaled deeply before letting out a slow breath.  
>"Shall we go inside?" He asked.<p>

Roxas looked back at the house and then around at his surroundings before shivering and nodding his head. The street was too quiet, it was giving him the chills. Like he expected that at any second there would be some kind of mad man with a knife that rushed over to kill him.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously Axel led Roxas carefully up the path that led to his front door. Along the way he was quickly kicking away various sticks and other things that Roxas didn't even know how to describe. He followed the red head slowly up the front path and stopped behind him when he stopped at the front door.

Axel turned around to face him.

"So I've actually decided that I don't want to do this anymore, Roxas." He said quickly. Roxas couldn't hide the surprise that he felt when Axel said that. Hadn't he just been harassing him about coming over? Roxas shook his head,

"You can't just change your mind." He said, a frown creasing across his forehead. He turned Axel back around to face the door.

Axel let out a deep sigh and slid his key into the lock on the front door and slowly opened it. He stepped aside to let Roxas go inside first. Roxas looked up at him for a moment before taking his first steps into the dark house. He paused a few steps in from the doorway and looked over his shoulder at Axel. He was standing in the doorway still, looking extremely uncomfortable. Roxas sighed and smiled over at Axel.

"Come on, you need to give me a tour!" He exclaimed in the friendliest voice he could manage. He was kind of nervous about seeing the rest of Axel's house, he wasn't sure what he would find on the inside, and after looking at the outside of it he had a feeling it would look really run down.

Axel stepped into the door way and shut the door behind him. He walked past Roxas and further into the house, Roxas quickly stepped up beside Axel and followed where he was going. He found himself in a small kitchen towards the back of the house. He hadn't seen much on his way out there, Axel had been moving too fast for him to get a chance to stop and look. They both dropped their school bags on to the table and Axel walked across the room to the refrigerator. He looked at Roxas, "Did you want anything to eat or drink..?" He asked.

Roxas chewed on his lower lip softly,

"Uh Yeah.. Can I just have a glass of milk..?" He asked softly.

Axel raised an eyebrow but smiled and handed Roxas


End file.
